


Сладкие пытки

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Intersex, Kink, Nipple Clamps, Orion, Other, PWP, Slavery, Submission, Watercolors, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: На Орионе знают толк в развлечениях.
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920703
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Сладкие пытки

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на подчинение, порка хлыстом, BDSM-атрибуты: ошейник, наручники, портупея, гартеры, кинк на интерсекс (половые признаки, характерные для двух полов одновременно).


End file.
